Ask Beyond Birthday! Yes, another one
by MrsBirthday
Summary: Beyond Birthday, the  -in-famous killer fond of morbid experiments, will answer your silly questions!  Haters : Don't bother reviewing. Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I've seen a lot of those and I found them funny so I finally decided to give it a try!  
Hm... This is for fun so don't expect it to be serious.  
Message me for comments. Review for questions.  
Now, I'll let BB greet you! :D _

_

* * *

_

**It was about time, Mrs Birth- What? … Author, you and I will have a talk.  
**

**Anyway, dear readers, I'm back to answer your questions, but first, do me a favor, will you?**

**Please, write properly. I don't care if you make mistakes, nobody's perfect, but no text talk or shit like that, okay? :)**

**Also, I warn you, I tend to have mood swings but weren't you expecting it?**

**That's it, go ahead and leave your questions.  
**

**- Beyond Birthday**


	2. Chapter 2

**so, as far as i can see i'm the first to reveiw,"sighes" well here are my**  
**questions**

**1do you think that annomous reviews are stupid?**

**2 do u like L?**

**3why do you like jam so much**

**anyways i'll reveiw when i can.**

Dear yourworstnightmire,

You are, indeed, the first to review. Thanks for your questions.

1. I actually don't have anything against anonymous reviews, if that's what you meant, but I must say some of them can be terribly stupid, yeah.

2. -shudders and clenches fists- I like him as much as I hate him. But we complete each other. Would Good exist without Evil? -smirks-

3. Jam helps me to think. Junkies need their drugs, I need my jam.

* * *

**Hello Mister Beyond. *licks grape jam off a spoon***

***sigh* Well, I looked you up in the Wammy House Files...I never knew that kids**  
**called you Backup too. It's really irritating, that's all I say to that. I'll**  
**ask you stuff. I guess.**

**What's your sexual orientation?**

**Have you ever cringed at gory movies?**

**What about 3 guys 1 hammer?**

**What's your least favorite subject?**

**Do you like sweet blood or salty blood. **

**I prefer salty blood. It goes good with potato chips.**

Dear Limit,

Those bastards called me Backup, yeah, and it was more than irritating... Though, after all, all the kids there are just backups. This is their role, the oh-so great L has dozens backups. -grits teeth-

Ah... I should have expected such personal question. Oh well. I am bisexual.

-laughs- Seriously, me? Beyond Birthday? Cringe at gory movies? -pats your shoulder- This is one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard. Good job.

Three guys one hammer... That video is an insult to people like me. Those guys were simple amateurs, I believe I do a much more interesting work. And I must say I preferred the 'two girls one cup' videos.

My least favourite subject? Definitely religious education.

This is a very interesting question. Sweet. A cup of sweet blood goes perfectly with Strawberry jam. :)

* * *

**BB! i love you more than i love matt a tad less than L and a hell of alot**  
**less than mello but yh ok so**

** u kill someone 4 me?**

** or yuri?**

** i have abit of ur jam run out... side and never came bk! **

** is my jam?**

** i have a hug?**

**,the dude that killed u,yh he died!Me happy how do u feel?**

**6. L died,I'm crying how do u feel**

** commited suicide how do u feel?**

** the dude that narrated ur storie died,I've gone mental how do u feel?**

**9. cheder or edam?**

**10.B or BB **

**ILYx**

Dear madanimefreakgirl,

Hm... Thanks? I'm still unsure of how I should take it.

1. Depends. Who? And may I know why? Also, if it's not their time yet, you'll have to convince me with some jam. ;)

2. Both.

3. No. -hugs his jar of jam-

3. (Yes, there are two n°3) Ask L. He's the detective, isn't he?

4. -thinks- Hm... I guess you can. -gives you a quick hug-

5. I must say his death makes me happy too, though I regret I'm not the one who killed him.

6. -blinks- I guess I should feel relieved but I'm not. That's... A weird feeling.

7. Again, I regret I wasn't there when she died. I'd have gladly helped her with that.

8. -shrugs- Despite his admiration for L, I think we had things in common. I'd have liked to talk shop with him.

9. Cheddar.

10. Whatever. Both are my initials.

* * *

**From: yourworestnightmire**

**ok i feel like reveiwing and also, not having the name appove is annoying, me**  
**use to it**

**1 how many times have you kissed L, A?**

**2 k so do you need someone to get ride of fan girls, cause you'll get them**  
**trust me**

**3 what was your first kill like?**

**4 do you know what kol means, cause i know**

**this is what the other ask BB thing that people did "throughs grape jam at**  
**face" bye**

Dear yourworestnightmire,

Happy now? :)

1. -shrugs- I don't know, we were kids. Though I can tell I've never touched A... That way.

2. I'm sure I will, but I'm a big boy, I can take care of my fangirls quite easily.

3. Hm... If I had to put it in one word: jizzable.

4. If that's an abbreviation or some kind of internet talk, I don't know what that means, but good for you.

-catches grape jam and shrugs- Not my favourite, but it will do.

* * *

**From: Limit**

**I'm back. I see we have more in common than I thought we would.**

**At least someone here has common sense. There at Wammy's, they call me a**  
**freak. Hmph...I'll show them.**

**I never thought you to be bisexual. Who do you like? C: L?**

**I agree. Religion is most tedious and I didnt enjoy it much. **

**Gory movies are fun. People called me a sick f*ck when I didnt cringe at 3**  
**guys 1 hammer. **

**Are you scared of anything? What about spiders?**

**Any allergies? What's your favorite food 'sides jam?**

**Oh. Today I visited the fruit fields because I ran away: *throws a jar of jam**  
**at you***

Dear Limit,

I understand what you mean, the kids there are brainwashed, don't listen to their bullshits.

-shifty eyes- I don't like anyone.

-thinks- I don't see anything I'm scared of. Spiders are okay. I actually think they're fascinating. Are you scared of spiders?

I'm allergic to penicillin. Besides jam? Hm... I like cupcakes and ice-cream. What about you?

-catches the jam and licks his lips- Thank you very much, it's nice of you. :)


End file.
